To the Same Castle
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Arya quiere ver la sonrisa de Jon de nuevo. Él es lo unico que le queda, él y su venganza; cruzaría el mar de vuelta a Poniente por el. Jon también sigue luchando por su vida, rompiendo sus votos, todo para tener a Arya de vuelta en su hogar. ¿Que les depara a ellos este Juego de Tronos? Podrán reunirse al fin? "A veces diferentes caminos llevan al mismo Castillo" le dijo Jon.
1. El Invierno se Acerca

**Que me motivo a escribir este fic? No se, no estoy segura. Pero se que Jon y Arya se merecen mutuamente y tienen que encontrarse, al menos una última vez. **

**Me sentí tentada a cambiar la edad de los personajes - me incomoda más que Arya sea tan niñ que tenga la misma sangre que Jon. - pero si George Martin decide que estén juntos, a el seguro la edad no le importa nada. **

**Espero y disfruten esta historia. **

**P.d. Jon no esta muerto! -me negaré a aceptarlo hasta tener el prox. Libro en manos.**

**El Invierno se Acerca.**

Antes de dormir, cerró los ojos y susurró las dos palabras: Te extraño.

Tal vez él podría oírla. Tal vez…

Estando tan lejos de casa, tan lejos, a veces su vida antes de que el desastre se desatara parecían solo sueños brumosos. Sus padres, Robb, Bran y Rickon… todos muertos. Probablemente Sansa también. O a lo mejor seguía viva, si es que había optado por agachar la cabeza y negarlos a ellos. Si, Sansa haría algo así. Arya odiaba pensar en eso. De hecho, eso que sentía por Sansa casi podía llegar al odio, pero a la vez… ojalá siguiera con vida. E Invernalia estaría allí, sin un Stark que protegiera sus tierras y su gente. Y Jon….

_Te extraño, Jon._ Ojalá él pudiera oírla. De entre todos, era él quien le hacía más falta. Su sonrisa, y la manera en que le acariciaba el pelo, la forma en que él la entendía; era Jon, su medio hermano, el único al que realmente sentía como si fuera parte de ella misma. Si él estuviera con ella no se sentiría tan sola, tan perdida. Vivía pensando que el día siguiente sería el día en que lo volviera a ver.

Si tan solo pudiera ver… entonces seria un poco más fácil. Se atrevería a ir al Norte, sin importar lo que pudiera cruzarse en el camino, y llegar hasta el muro. Si pudiera verlo tan sólo una vez.

Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Sólo una. Arya nunca se permitía más que eso; y nunca la derramaba cuando alguien más podría verla. Acarició suavemente a Aguja, antes de guardarla bajo la desgastada y sucia manta que en esa calurosa noche le servía de almohada.

Aquella noche soñó. La peor pesadilla que había tenido hasta entonces, peor incluso que la sangrienta y cruel realidad que estaba viviendo. En su sueño estaba Jon, vestido de negro, y otras sombras se acercaba a él. Uno lo apuñaló. Una vez. Dos Veces. Tres…

\- NO!- gritó ella.

Estaba sudando. Se aferró a aguja con fuerza, tanto que le sangraron las manos callosas. Era sólo un sueño. Debía serlo. Por un momento se sintió tentada a salir corriendo, subir a un barco y encaminarse hasta el muro, sólo para asegurarse de que así fuera. Pero el momento de locura pasó. Jon estaba bien, debía estarlo. Él sabía que debía vivir para reunirse con ella, y ser una familia una vez más.

"Para eso, debo seguir viva yo también"

Así fue como tomó una decisión. Caminaría hacia el Dios de Muchos Rostros.

* * *

Los meses pasaron. Y cada dia, se olvidaba un poco más del pasado. padre, madre, hermanos. Sólo se aferraba vagamente a Invernalia, y al recuerdo de Jon Snow, para sobrevivir. Para recordar que ella era Arya. Y así, aunque ella también era nadie, una chica sin rostro, podía tener un poco de sí misma.

Y tras todo, detrás de su aprendizaje, de los asesinatos y el silencio, su mayor deseo seguía intacto. Había recuperado la vista, había aprendido lo que debía aprender. Se acercaba el momento de partir.

Estás extraña últimamente, Mercy - notó el Hombre Bondadoso un día. - Distraida.

Maldición. Había sido descuidada. Por fortuna, sabía jugar bien al juego de las mentiras.

Sueños, Señor. Sueños, o tal vez premoniciones, y no son agradables. Trato de concentrarme en borrarlas de mi cabeza.

¿Segura que no has recibido noticias de Poniente últimamente?

Si así fuera, tal vez incluso podría sentirme feliz. pero ya no queda nada para mi e Poniente. De hecho, no queda nadie.

Desde aquel sueño, no había vuelto a soñar con Jon. Al menos no un sueño que fuera tan real. Y por eso, por la falta de sueños y noticias, sabía que era hora. Incluso si apenas tenía 12 años, incluso si ella no era más que una chica. Allí estaba, de hecho, su principal ventaja. Muchas veces la había subestimado por ser mujer, pero esta vez, sí que lo notara, ella comenzaría a aplastarlos uno a uno.

Debía regresar a Invernalia. Y entonces, el estandarte de la familia Stark volvería a alzarse alto sobre todo el Norte, y aquellos que mancillaron su hogar pagarían el precio de su ofensa.

La voz del Hombre Bondadoso rompió sus sueños de venganza.

\- Puedes engañar a otros, Mercy, pero no a uno de nosotros. Piensas irte, pero has hecho un juramento. - le recordó.

Ambos guardaron silencio, y la tensión estaba latente en el aire.

\- Sin embargo, hay algo que puedes hacer- le tendió un pergamino - La vida de una verdadera Reina es el único sacrificio que los Dioses sin Rostro aceptaran. Asesinarla a ella es tu última misión.

Arya leyó el nombre escrito en el pergamino. Daenerys Targaryen. Y lo acepto. Lo que sea que debiera hacer para cumplir sus objetivos.

* * *

Esa noche Arya cambió su rostro y sus ropas. ahora estaba vestida como una verdadera chica - una pobre, sí, pero una chica - y llevaba a aguja bien guardada bajo la falda.

En una bolsa pequeña guardó su plata y oro, y en silencio se escabulló hasta afuera de la Casa.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, cerró los ojos, y vio a través de Nymeria. Buena chica, ella estaba mucho más cerca de casa que Arya misma.

Un grupo de hombres, el único que iba de negro, bebía en la helada noche, sentados alrededor del fuego.

Sigue desaparecido - dijo uno de ellos - Ambos. Luego de que Bowen lo apuñalara, aquel monstruo de animal que tenía se lo llevó, no sin antes arrancarle la mano con el puñal a Bowen.

Otro de los hombres rió.

Menudo recuerdo le quedará a Marsh de Lord Nieve.

A quién más da - dijo el de negro - de la forma en que Bowen lo acabó, no hay manera de que Jon Snow siguiera con vida.

Suficiente. Para Nymeria también fue suficiente. Pero incluso la loba podía sentirlo. En alguna parte, los latidos de Ghost eran fuertes como nunca. Así también debía ser con Jon.

Arya abrió sus ojos.

Bowen Marsh.

A partir de ese momento, el primero en su lista.


	2. El Norte Recuerda

Hola! Volví. Gracias a Eydis Stark por seguir la historia, y a Kimera225 por agregarme a favoritos. Espero y disfruten de este capítulo, aunque es algo corto. Con esto solo quería situar a mis dos personajes principales dentro de la historia, prometo que el prox. cap será más largo y descriptivo.

Si les gusta, por favor dejen reviews También me gustaría sobre cuál de estos personajes prefiere que escriba algunos capítulos.

**2\. El Norte Recuerda.**

Aquel lugar en el que vivía ahora era oscuro. Frío. Peor que el invierno en el muro, porque allí al menos pertenecía a un grupo - un grupo que lo había traicionado, sí, pero Jon admitía tener algo de culpa en ello -. Ahora pertenecía a la nada. Y aun así, no podía arrepentirse. Si pudiera volver el tiempo hasta antes de involucrarse con las rencillas en el Sur, lo volvería a hacer, rompería sus votos. Y si pudiera volver el tiempo hasta antes de que su Señor padre partiera con las chicas a Desembarco del Rey, le rogaría que se lo llevara con él, para así proteger a Arya.

Arya. Ella era la razón por la que soportaba la nada, por quien seguía buscando la salida.

Arya. No podía morirse, incluso si debería estar muerto hace tiempo. Tenía que verla una vez más, traerla de vuelta a casa. A su lado. Podía sentirla. Tenía que estar viva.

"Te extraño" susurró.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de su hermanita. "Te extraño, Jon" decía ella también. ¿Lo recordaría, a pesar del tiempo? Él se había convertido en un hombre durante ese tiempo, pero ella… quién sabe las monstruosidades por las que pudo haber pasado. Y él no estuvo para defenderla. Su único consuelo era que conocía a su Arya: era una chiquilla, pero fuerte, salvaje y fiera; definitivamente sabría cómo defenderse.

Cerró los ojos, y lo intentó de nuevo. Intenta encontrar a Fantasma. ¿Es que acaso no estaba con él? ¿Consiguieron lastimarlo a él también? O tal vez Fantasma estaba cerca, pero a la vez lejos, separado por la cortina de oscuridad que separaba a Jon de los vivos.

"Fantasma…" llamó, sin obtener respuestas, y lo embargó la frustración.

Tal vez él estaba destinado a morir. Tal vez ese era el infierno de los bastardos. Jon nunca había conocido el nombre de su madre, y nunca lo sabría. Su padre, Robb, Brann y Rickon estaban muertos. Incluso Lady Catelyn, aunque sería hipócrita decir que la muerte de esa mujer le doliera.

Incluso Ygritte estaba muerta. Jon recordó su cabellera roja, sus besos, sus uñas arañando su espalda. La había querido, pero no la había amado. No se atrevió a dejar a Guardia por ella, ni la idea de la muerte a su lado era suficiente para que se entregara.

Arya. Todo era por su hermanita. Quería vivir porque estaba seguro de que ella estaba viva, y si ella no lo estuviera entonces no habría razón para luchar.

Arya. Por ella soportaría el frío, la oscuridad. De todas maneras estaba en su sangre, incluso si sólo fuera un bastardo. Su corazón era el corazón de un Stark de Invernalia.

"Arya" Llamó una vez más.

Y entonces la vio. La salida que tanto había estado buscando. El cambio de la oscuridad a la luz lo cegó, y pudo escuchar los sonidos de las ramas golpeado la ventana y los pasos yendo y viniendo antes de poder ver.

\- Finalmente despiertas - dijo una mancha roja.

Cuando sus ojos acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver que era una mujer. Melissandre.

\- Yo...

\- Pocas veces he visto a alguien aferrarse tanto a la vida como tu lo hiciste, Jon Snow. El Dios de la Luz te ha traído de regreso desde las puertas de la muerte.

\- Cuanto tiempo...? - "cuánto tiempo me he perdido?" quiso preguntar, pero sintió la garganta demasiado seca.

\- Cinco lunas desde que escapamos del Muro. No lo habríamos logrado sin tu lobo.

Jon observó la habitación en donde se encontraban. Las paredes, las pieles de la cama, todo se le hacía muy familiar…

\- Estamos en la casa de mi padre. Estamos en Invernalia.

* * *

Y aquel lugar había sido su hogar…

Incluso aunque fuera solo sombra de lo que había sido antes, seguía siendo su hogar. El único donde, a pesar Lady Catelyn o de Sansa, a pesar de no encajar del todo, había sido su hogar. Robb y él, y todos sus hermanos, crecieron allí. Allí tenía a Arya, su hermana, la única persona con quien había llegado a sentirse completamente aceptado y querido.

\- La oferta sigue en pie, Jon Snow.

Stannis no estaba en una situación mucho mejor que la suya, pero estaba vivo, y había vencido sus batallas. Tiempo atrás, aquello no habría hecho mella en la decisión de Jon. Pero él ya no era más el Lord Comandante, y ya no era más un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. Había muerto, y la muerte se había llevado con ella todos sus viejos juramentos.

En cambio, había promesas que nunca había pronunciado en voz alta, pero que su corazón no olvidaba.

\- Todavía necesito seguir hacia el Sur. Pero el Norte no me seguirá a mi, o si no hay un Stark de Invernalia que los lidere.

Jon permaneció en silencio. Él no era un Stark, era sólo un bastardo, se había dicho mil veces; pero aun así, ser un Stark era lo que siempre había querido, desde que era un niño. Sin embargo, mientras contemplaba la nieve y el bosque a lo lejos, mientras los despojos de lo que había sido una vez la gloria de Invernalia lo rodeaban, la impotencia que sintió nunca tuvo un significado tan claro: él era un verdadero Stark de Invernalia. Siempre había querido saber quién era su madre, pero no tenía la menor importancia. Era un hombre del Norte, ésa era la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Traería a Arya de vuelta a casa. Incluso a Sansa, si seguía con vida y quería unirse a ellos - después de todo, también era su hermana -. Aplastaría a los Frey, cobrando la vida de Robb. Aplastaría a todos aquellos que mancillaron el nombre de su familia.

\- Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia. Si debo ser yo, que así sea.-dijo - cuente conmigo, Alteza.

Stannis sonrió. Podía sentir el trono de hierro cada vez más cerca.

* * *

Esa noche, Jon soñó con fuego y sangre.

Dragones conducidos por una mujer hermosa, cuyos cabellos plateados ondeaban al viento. Ella se alzaba, al frente de un ejército como el que Jon nunca había visto antes. "Sangre de mi sangre…" llamaba ella. "Sangre de mi sangre…"

Y las llamas de pronto se acercaban a él, y Jon supo que se quemaría. Cuando las llamas lo alcanzaran, él ardería. Incluso el hielo se derrite ante un fuego tan poderoso como aquel.

"Sangre de mi sangre…"

Y miles se unía a ella. Pero el Norte no. El Norte no se volvería a arrodillar jamás, aunque tuviera que arder en llamas.

Cuando despertó, Jon lo supo. Stannis nunca llegaría a reinar. Pero mientras él lo necesitara, dejaría que viviera esa ilusión.

Si él tenía que arder, ardería. Pero, por el Honor de su familia, eso no sucedería antes de que Poniente saldara sus deudas con la Casa Stark.


	3. Juramentos

Guest: - dejáme tu nombre, para saludar ;) Gracias por dejar review y hacerme saber que estás ahí.

En la forma en que lo pusiste me hizo sentir vergüenza… comparar a Jon con los Lannister. De verdad no pretendía hacer eso. Pero creo que cuando uno pierde todo lo que quiere, es inevitable la sed de venganza – justicia, dicen otros, pero bue… - el orgullo también tiene muchísimo que ver. En los libros muchisimos personajes que amamos mueren porque alguien más se las quería cobrar. El odio es un sentimiento tan humano como el amor, y cuando pierdes algo que amas, no muchos son lo suficientemente fuertes – o buenos – como para no querer cobrárselas a quien te ha causado dolor.

**3\. Juramentos.**

Arya sabía que, como chica, lucía menos peligrosa, y por lo mismo resultaba mucho más mortífera. Por eso se resignó a vestir como mujer por una vez. Al menos la ropa allí era más cómoda que la que debía usar antes en la corte – se imaginaba lo que le molestaría si debiera usarla ahora, que le habían crecido los senos – y entonces su situación le parecía más llevadera. Sonrió torcidamente, los hombres eran tan idiotas como para fiarse de las apariencias y creerlas débiles…

Durante las últimas semanas había recorrido mucho, colándose en las embarcaciones y peleando con matones para ganarse un lugar donde dormir; pero el camino había valido la pena, porque estaba cerca de la reina Targaeryen. Lo sabía, porque todos allí hablaban de ella. La gran madre de Dragones, que había sido traicionada, a quien habían tratado de aniquilar nuevamente, pero se había levantado de entre los muertos – o eso creían esos ilusos – para arrojar su furia sobre los traidores.

Tal como Arya lo veía, Daenerys era más poderosa que nunca, y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Era momento de avanzar hacia la morada de la Targaeryen.

No era una decisión que hubiera tomado a la ligera. Con esto, su honor no podría caer más bajo. Tal vez nunca podría llamarse a si misma una Stark de nuevo, luego de haber roto tantos juramentos. Pero no importaba, porque después de todo, ¿qué había ganado su familia con el honor? Todos los que amaba, a excepción de Jon, estaban muertos. A los reyes que luchaban por le trono de hierro no podría importarles menos el honor. Y a Arya tampoco. Ella quería muerte.

Sigilosa, silenciosa, ella se metió al palacio por los recovecos que nadie cuidaba y que ella bien fácil supo encontrar. Silenciosa, sigilosa, calmada y rápida… todos sus instintos le decían a dónde ir.

Y así fue. Solamente un Targaryen podría tener el pelo tan rubio, y una belleza tan luminosa. Y aun así, Arya supo que Daenerys no era una mujer como otras, una simple damisela en apuros, sino una verdadera mujer. Estaba en el balcón, observando el reino desde abajo, y al principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arya. Asi que ella dio unos pasos más cerca, haciendo saber su presencia.

Si Danaerys Taergaryen se sorprendió o sintió miedo, no lo dejó ver. Ya le caía bien esa chica.

\- ¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí?

\- Me han llegado muchas noticias tuyas y he sentido curiosidad por conocerte.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me han llamado de muchas maneras últimamente. Pero mi verdadero nombre es Arya Stark, Princesa de Invernalia.

Danaerys sentía que ya la conocía. Invernalia. Ella no sabía de ningún lugar llamado así. Esa niña venía de Poniente. Y sin embargo, no parecía de forma alguna una dama de Poniente, aunque tampoco encajaba con el Este ni con el mar Dothraki.

\- Arya Stark, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones? Aquí no puedes dañarme. Un chasquido de dedos, y estarás muerta.

Arya sonrió.

Sacó la espada que tenía escondida y antes de que Daenerys efectivamente chasqueara los dedos, ella clavó la espada al suelo y se puso de rodillas.

\- ¡Mi Reina! – Lord Barristan llegó jadeando junto a Daenerys, y miró con sospecha a la chica que estaba arrodillada frente a la reina. - ¿Se encuentra a salvo? Esta…

\- Es sólo una niña, Ser Barristan. Digame, ¿conoce usted a una Arya Stark?

Los ojos de Ser Barristan se abrieron en sorpresa. Arya alzó la vista, y él pudo reconocer en sus facciones a la hija menor de Ned Stark.

\- Es la hija menor del anterior Señor de Invernalia, quien fue mano del Usurpador. – respondió Ser Barristan.

Dany frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué razones puede tener un aliado del Usurpador para venir a mi ahora? No necesito de traidores. Tu padre es también responsable de la sangre de mi familia, y tú debes pagar por eso.

\- He venido porque no puedo confiar en nadie más que en vos. Allí en el Sur, ninguno de ellos es digno del trono. Aquel cerdo que teníamos por Rey murió y el reino se convirtió en un caos por culpa suya. Mi padre fue ejecutado por revelar la verdad. Mi hermana secuestrada, mis hermanos asesinados, mi casa profanada. No queda nadie más sino yo, y tengo que vengar a mi familia. Si me aceptas, acabaré con tus enemigos, todos aquellos que sean una amenaza para ti en el Sur, y solo a ti te reconoceré como Reina.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Ser Barristan? – preguntó Dany intrigada.

\- Es lo que he oído, mi Reina. La Casa Stark ya no es nada.

Aquella niña tenía valor para llegar hasta allí sabiendo que podía perder la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Arya Stark?

\- Trece años, alteza.

Casi la edad que Danny tenía al casarse con Drogo, cuando comenzó a despertar. Pero Arya ya había despertado, podía verlo en sus ojos. Y después de todo, aunque fuera hija de un enemigo, había recorrido un camino tan parecido al suyo.

\- Júrame lealtad, y saborearás la justicia que tanto anhelas. Júrame lealtad, y levanta los ojos a mi magnífico reino.

Arya asintió.

Los ojos de Danny brillaron.

\- Arya Stark, pido tu juramento de que vivirás y morirás siendo leal a mi, cabalgarás a mi lado como sangre de mi sangre y me mantendrás segura de todo daño.

\- Pero Señorta… usted ya tiene a sus jinetes…

\- Calla, Barristan. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Daenerys tal vez no hacía las cosas de manera convencional, pero hasta el momento le había ido bastante bien del modo en que ella se manejaba. Arya era una persona que resultaría valiosa para la causa. La quería de su lado.

\- Daenerys Targaryen, Rompedora de Cadenas y madre de Dragones, te reconozco como mi única reina, desde hoy y hasta mi muerte. Mi espada es tuya, mi lealtad es tuya, mi sangre es tuya. Juro servirte sólo a ti y protegerte de todo mal, como sangre de mi sangre.

Y ese era el único juramento que importaba ahora, siempre y cuando pudiera llegar de vuelta a Invernalia.

* * *

Daenerys quería dejar las cosas en orden antes de partir a Poniente, y sabía que eso llevaría tiempo. Pero las cosas iban empeorando del otro lado del mar, y antes de que pudiera volver tal vez el imperio que construyeron sus antepasados quedaría reducido a nada. Y luego estaban los sueños con el hielo y los caminantes blancos, que era lo que la inquietaba más.

En ese momento cabalgaban a las afueras de la ciudad, sus jinetes de sangre al lado y un poco más atrás Arya y Ser Barristan. La chica se había acostumbrado rápidamente a los caballos, parecía disfrutarlo así como disfrutaba pelear con los Dothrakis, cosa que había conseguido hace poco tiempo, luego de pasar casi un mes intentando convencer a Jhogo y Rakharo.

\- Aqui siempre hace tanto calor. Es difícil recordar que el invierno se acerca. – comentó Arya.

\- ¿El Invierno se acerca?

\- El lema de la Casa Stark– Tyrion respondió por Arya.

La chica frunció el ceño. Realmente le desagradaba el gnomo por el simple hecho de ser un Lannister, pero que fuera un sabelotodo lo hacía más insoportable aun. Ojalá se calyera del caballo de una vez. Ella ni siquiera podía creer que consiguiera montarlo.

\- Pero es cierto, el Invierno está cada vez más cerca. Mi loba Nymeria está en el Norte, y ha escuchado y visto a los hombres del Muro pasar con noticias escalofriantes. Al parecer, los cuentos que nos contaban de niños no estaban tan errados. Los Otros acechan el Muro.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – replicó Ser Barristan – Chiquilla mentirosa.

\- No estoy mintiendo. Yo veo con los ojos de Nymeria. Yo siento bajo la piel de Nymeria.

\- Una warg. Interesante. Me pregunto si los demás Stark tienen la misma habilidad con sus lobos. O al menos Jon Snow, después de todo debe ser el único de vuestros hermanos vivo, luego de la cacería de Starks que impulsó mi padre.

Arya lo miró con odio.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, yo lo maté con mis propias manos.

\- ¿Un warg? – preguntó Dany.

\- Si. Son cambia pieles, personas que pueden traspasar sus pensamientos a los animales. Abandonan su cuerpo y viven a través de otro ser vivo. Se dice que es una habilidad heredara de los primeros hombres; los Warg cambian pieles con los Lobos Huargos, y los Stark tienen una especial afinidad con estos animales.

\- Los lobos huangos ya no existen.

\- Los dragones tampoco se suponía que existieran, Ser Barristan – le recordó Danaerys. – Yo también he soñado con unos caminantes blancos. El hielo es horrible. Odio el frío.

\- Jon Snow, mi medio hermano, probablemente sepa cómo vencerlos.

\- Tu hermano Jon, según tengo entendido, está fugitivo de la Guardia de la Noche y ahora sigue a Stannis Baraethon como su rey.

\- Inaceptable – dijo Dany, chasqueando la lengua.

\- Todavía no sé por qué, pero Jon debe saber lo que está haciendo. Está cumpliendo con su deber. Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia.

\- ¿Y desde cuando un bastardo cuenta como un verdadero Stark?

Si no estuvieran montando, Arya lo mataría allí mismo. De hecho, incluso cabalgando podía hacerlo, pero no quería enfadar a Danaerys.

\- Creo que es hora de que nos involucremos en los asuntos de Poniente. Pero no en aquella guerra absurda de Usurpadores.

Enviaré a un grupo al Norte. Quiero saber a qué nos enfrentaremos más adelante. Qué es lo que se nos acecha desde más allá del mundo civilizado.


	4. El legado que importa proteger

_**Hola de vuelta! ¿Alguien por aquí? Sé que me he tardado siglos en actualizar esta historia, ¿pero adivinen qué?! ¡La musa está de vuelta! :) Espero que les agrade el capítulo, que va más sobre Jon. Tendremos más de Arya en el próximo cap ;)**_

* * *

_"No siempre brilla el oro_  
_ni todo el que anda errante va perdido._  
_Lo viejo, cuando es fuerte, no se amustia_  
_ni en la raíz profunda entra la escarcha."_

_J.R. _

* * *

**El legado que importa proteger.**

Jon escuchó a Fantasma aullar afuera del castillo. Siempre hacía guardia afuera, desde que había regresado.

Se levantó y se puso la capa. A pesar del frío prefería salir, porque le era imposible dormir. Sus sueños acababan transformándose en pesadillas: los otros estaban cada vez más cerca.

Tal vez no debía haberse retirado de la Guardia. Tal vez se había equivocado. Mientras los Señores ignoraban lo que sucedía más allá del Muro, el peligro real los rodeaba. Acabarían todos muertos.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso ayudara a que se deshiciera de esos pensamientos.

\- Hola chico. Una noche tranquila, ¿verdad? – acarició la cabeza de Fantasma y juntos entraron a las tumbas.

Jon no les temía. Se acercó decididamente a la estatua de su padre y se arrodilló junto a él. Como deseaba haber podido pasar más tiempo a su lado, aprender tantas cosas… en este momento sabría qué hacer. Era una de las cosas por las cuales envidiaba a Robb: él siempre tenía la atención y el tiempo de su padre. Mientras que con Jon era solamente amable, sólo lo necesario.

\- Estoy siendo injusto, porque es más de lo que un bastardo como yo pudiera pedir. Fuiste muy bueno, como siempre. Fuiste un muy buen hombre, y yo esperaba poder ser como tú. Todo un Señor de Invernalia. Sabía que nunca lo sería, e incluso ahora una parte mía sabe que no es mi lugar, pero yo… solo deseaba sentir más que tu eras mi padre.

Ojalá pudiera hablarle. Él sabría qué decirle. Jon se había dado cuenta de que Stannis no tenía idea de qué hacer con el Norte, y ya preparaba sus tropas para marcharse a la Guerra en el Sur con lo que quedaba de valor en Invernalia en nombre de su recién formada Alianza con los Stark. Como un saqueador, nada más que eso, llevándose los pocos hombres que quedaban en condiciones de luchar.

Jon incluso sentía algo de pena por él: RocaDragón estaba siendo tomada, según los rumores, por un joven príncipe que decía ser Aegon Targaryen, hijo de Raeghar. Fuese quien fuese, el último de los Baraethon necesitaba tanta ayuda como pudiera para vencerlo.

El joven tenía poco interés en los asuntos de Stannis y si ganaba o perdía en el juego de tronos, ya que el norte estaba mucho más necesitado en esos momentos, y sabía perfectamente a quien debía recurrir para ganar de nuevo el norte y reconstruir Invernalia.

\- Mañana partiré hasta el hogar de Howland Reed. – dijo, todavía arrodillado frente a la estatua que correspondía a Eddard Stark - Escuché que aún vive y él es mi última esperanza para salvar Invernalia.

La piedra fría no le respondió, como era de esperarse.

\- Bueno, padre, gracias por la charla. Nos veremos a mi regreso.

* * *

El camino fue largo y el aire congelaba sus pies. Este viaje lo hacía él solo; bueno, él y Fantasma, pero su compañero era una parte de sí mismo. De cualquier manera, Jon sabía que la travesía valdría la pena, si había vivido suficiente como para encontrar al viejo Lord Reed con vida. Tanto podía suceder en un instante que él ya no estaba seguro de nada.

\- Miren esto, Jon Snow… muchacho, te has convertido en todo un hombre. – dijo Lord Reed, al recibirle. – O debo decir, Jon Stark. Las noticias circulan rápidamente.

Howland Reed había sido uno de los pocos que no había acudido al castillo de los Stark a declarar su lealtad a Jon, pero esto era de esperar, ya que era probablemente uno de los pocos señores del Norte que todavía se movía de acuerdo a los códigos de honor en los que lo había educado su padre. Por supuesto un hombre como ese no querría reconocer a un bastardo como Señor de Invernalia.

Jon inclinó la cabeza y se acercó al hombre, que le daba a sus mayordomos un gesto de asentimiento para que se retirasen.

\- Debido al rumbo que tomaron los acontecimientos para mi familia, creo que obtener un nombre para poder devolver Invernalia a los Stark es un fin que vale la pena. Incluso si debe ser llevado por un hijo bastardo. Es posible que mis hermanas Arya y Sansa sigan con vida, por cuanto no he recibido noticias contrarias al respecto, y planeo regresarlas a casa tal y como mi padre hubiese deseado. – Jon miró al hombre a los ojos y agregó – Pero es una tarea que no puedo realizar sin ayuda, y sé que no soy mi hermano Robb. Necesito saber si cuento con vuestra Casa de nuestro lado.

\- La lealtad de los Reed siempre estará con los Stark. Yo mismo envié a mis dos hijos con la misión de buscar a Brandon y Rickon Stark.

\- Pero ellos… ¿acaso hay posibilidad?

Lord Reed negó con la cabeza tristemente.

\- Ni Meera ni Joreen han regresado desde entonces.

Las esperanzas que por un momento Jon se había permitido sentir se desvanecieron en el frío aire que les rodeaba.

\- Con más razón. Todo lo que puedo hacer es encontrar a mis hermanas y prepararnos para el peligro que nos acecha a todos detrás del muro. Si mi padre viera el estado en que se encuentra la casa de nuestros ancentros, el modo en que los Bolton y los Lannister han dejado el Norte… debo devolver Invernalia a su lugar para que mi padre pueda descansar bajo el abrigo de los antiguos dioses.

\- Te pareces mucho a Eddard Stark cuando tenía tu edad – dijo Lord Reed en un suspiro. – Podrías pasar realmente por hijo suyo.

Jon apretó los puños. No tenía que pasar por eso en ese momento, incluso si él era sólo un bastardo…

\- Quien hubiera pensado que, cuando te encontramos, acabaría de este modo. Lord Stark temía por tu vida si se conociese tu identidad, y con justa razón. Pero has sido justamente tú, Jon Snow, quien ha sobrevivido hasta ahora al baño de sangre.

\- ¿Mi identidad? Quiere decir usted…. Sobre mi verdadera madre.

Jon siempre había querido saber sobre su madre: cómo se llamaba, quién había sido ella, cómo era su sonrisa… Sin embargo, todo aquello había dejado de tener sentido desde hacía tiempo. ¿Tal vez por eso por fin le era permitido conocer algo al respecto? Sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

\- No, soy Jon Stark ahora. Jon Snow ya no existe.

\- Oh, pero se equivoca usted, Jon Snow. – dijo Lord Reed con una sonrisa de simpatía. – Usted simplemente no puede ser Jon Stark, no por las razones que usted cree. Ya que el padre que lo engendró no fue Eddard Stark.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El nombre de su madre es Lyanna Stark. Y el hombre que lo engendró, Rhaegar Targaryen, el príncipe heredero al trono.

\- Eso es imposible – Jon oyó su propia voz ahogada como si perteneciera a alguien más, y el suelo que pisaba parecía hundirse, haciéndolo tambalear. – No… ¿cómo podría…

\- Rhaegar secuestró a Lyanna, fue por eso que Robert Baratheon y los Stark se alzaron en la rebelión, para recuperarla. Pero para el momento en que Eddard llegó a su lado, ella estaba muriendo, acababa de dar a luz a un pequeño, y era evidente quién era el padre… tal vez Lyanna le hizo prometer a su hermano que mantendría a su criatura con vida, lo cierto es que entonces Eddard hizo lo único que podía hacerse. – los ojos de Lord Reed miraban a algo lejano, al pasado. – Sólo él y yo sobrevivimos a aquella batalla y fuimos testigos de la muerte de Lyanna. El niño no se parecía en nada a los Targeryen, incluso tenía el pelo negro de los Stark, los ojos grises de su madre… Eddard les dijo a todos que se trataba de su hijo, y nadie nunca se lo discutió.

Jon cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¿Está usted diciendo que mi padre no era Lord Stark? - El hombre que lo había criado, el único que le había dado algún tipo de amor, el hombre que Jon respetaba y admiraba como a nadie; ese hombre, que él estaba tan orgulloso de llamar su padre, y del que por fin había conseguido un apellido… - ¿Me está usted diciendo que soy un bastardo de los Targaryen?

Las ironías de la vida.

\- En ese momento todos los hijos de Rhaegar habían sido asesinados. Se creía que todos los hijos del rey loco habían muerto también, y si los rebeldes hubieran sabido la verdad… bueno, hacer pensar que eras hijo de Eddard hacía más fácil mantenerte con vida.

No sólo no era hijo del hombre honorable que tanto admiraba. Era el bastardo de un príncipe que secuestraba mujeres y provocaba guerras absurdas.

\- No importa. – dijo Jon, poniéndose en pie y recuperando el temple. – Usted hizo bien en callar, Lord Reed. Si eso es lo que mi padre dispuso, así seguirá siendo. Porque para todos los efectos, mi padre ha sido Eddard Stark, y yo retribuiré lo que él hizo por mi devolviendo a sus hijas a casa.

Lord Reed sonrió.

\- Si es así, Lord Stark, me pongo a su servicio. – dijo el anciano, haciendo una reverencia hacia Jon. Luego tomó una campanilla de la mesa y la sacudió. Enseguida, un mayordomo ingresó al salón. – Haz traer a nuestra invitada. Si no estoy equivocado, aguarda en la biblioteca.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente, mientras Jon le dirigía una mirada curiosa a Lord Reed.

\- Ya verás… fue una sorpresa, llegaron el mismo día en que el castillo de Invernalia fue tomado por el ejército de Stannis Baratheon. Estaban al borde de la muerte, y los antiguos dioses sabrán lo que la muchacha sufrió a manos de los Bolton.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y Jon se volteó para ver a su media hermana, Sansa Stark, caminando hacia ellos. A pesar de su cabello rojo y la belleza que le había caracterizado siempre, él apenas distinguía en esa mujer a la niña que una vez había conocido, de mirada orgullosa y altiva, siempre más Tully que Stark. Esa mujer frente a él tenía la mirada más dura, más fría, y desde el primer momento él podría decir que era hermana de Robb y de Arya.

Jon había oído de Stannis que por más que habían buscado a Sansa luego de la batalla contra los Bolton, no habían hallado a la esposa de Ramsay, y por ello acabaron dándola por muerta. Jon no había sentido dolor al pensar muerta a Sansa, tal vez porque entre todos sus hermanos ella había sido la única que no lo fue del todo – siempre dispuesta a aclarar que él era sólo un bastardo – pero en cuanto comenzó a sentirse parte del mundo de los vivos, en cuanto sintió la responsabilidad de cargar con el destino de la casa Stark, de Invernalia, y del Norte en sus hombros, supo que si cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que Sansa siguiera con vida, era su deber recuperarla.

\- Jon. – dijo Sansa en un hilo de voz, inclinando la cabeza hacia él a modo de saludo. Un gesto que nunca antes había hecho.

\- Viva. Gracias a los antiguos dioses, estás viva.

Sansa nunca había pensado en Jon como un verdadero hermano antes. No era correcto, él era sólo un bastardo. Pero en ese momento, ella no era aquella misma niña, y todo lo que había importado antes ya no importaba. Allí parado frente a ella, más parecido a su padre que nunca, Sansa agradeció que quedara una persona en la que posiblemente ella pudiera confiar, luego del infierno que había vivido hasta entonces.

Y como no había hecho en un largo tiempo, lloró. Abrazó a Jon y se estremeció, sin saber si los temblores y las lágrimas eran sólo de ella o de él también. Ambos supieron entonces que era hora de regresar a casa.

\- Debemos llevar a Theon con nosotros. – dijo Sansa. – Ha sido él quien me salvó la vida.

Jon frunció el ceño. Aquel traidor debería ser colgado en una pica. Pero la vida se pagaba con vida… y entonces pensó en sus hermanos pequeños, Brann y Rickon.

\- No. Te ha salvado a ti, pero eso aún no hace justicia. ¿Acaso no sabes que fue él, Sansa, quien acabó con Brann y Rickon?

\- Theon no los mató, Jon. – dijo Sansa, y un poco de alegría y esperanza escaparon con esa afirmación. – Él me lo confesó, Brann y Rickon huyeron, y por todo lo que sabemos, pueden seguir con vida.

\- Si es así, les encontraremos, a ellos y a Arya, y los traeremos de regreso a Invernalia.

\- ¿Apoyamos a Stannis Baratheon ahora? – preguntó Sansa, aunque era más una constatación de hechos que una pregunta.

\- Así es. Por el momento.

\- No importa quién se quede en el trono en el Sur, el Norte debe permanecer a salvo, Jon. Cueste lo que cueste. – si eso significaba traicionar, que así fuera, pensó Sansa. El honor le había costado muy caro a su padre.

\- Lo sé. Además, tenemos más de una guerra que luchar en este mismo momento.

Lo que había descubierto ese día… seguiría siendo un secreto; probablemente en la noche pensamientos acerca de su origen rondaran su cabeza, pero éstos carecían de importancia frente a todo lo demás. La lucha por el trono de hierro, y la llegada de los caminantes blancos desde el Norte. Jon sentía que estaban siendo rodeados. Pero al menos, pensó, ya no estaría solo, contaba con una aliada en quien por el momento podía confiar.


	5. El Camino del Norte

No estaba muerta!

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Estaba súper ocupada con la universidad y después mi computadora pasó a mejor vida...

Si hay alguien por ahí, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**_" El hogar para todos es para él su castillo y fortaleza, así como su defensa contra las heridas y violencia, como para su reposo." Edward Coke_**

* * *

**El camino del Norte.**

\- Baratheon está muerto. - le informó Tyrion, luego de salir de la cabina de Daenerys tras largas horas discutir su siguiente movimiento.

Arya sólo le había estado esperando para confirmar el rumor. Poco le importaba a ella Stannis Baratheon, pero ahora que sabía que Jon estaba vivo... ¡Jon, vivo! Y Sansa también. Todo aquello era mucho más de lo que ella se atrevía a soñar, pero el día en que la reina le informó de las noticias y la extraña, maravillosa resurrección de su hermano, Arya sentía que una parte de ella había vuelto a la vida también. El aire que respiraba era diferente. Sabía también, que Jon apoyaba ahora a Stannis, y aquello la preocupaba constantemente. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle saber...

\- ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Sabes de él?

\- Perfectamente, hasta donde tengo noticia no estuvo involucrado en la batalla. Aunque claro, las intenciones de Aegon son seguir hacia el Norte ahora.

Arya frunció el ceño. Aegon, el impostor que se hacía pasar por Targaryen. La reina lo había descubierto, igual que Tyrion, por supuesto, fue fácil saberlo por los dragones, esos dragones que no permitían que nadie más que la misma reina se acercara a ellos - claro, estaba Tyrion, pero aquello era un misterio -. Sin embargo, hasta ahora dejaban a Aegon vivir en su mentira porque les resultaba útil, mientras ellos alistaban al ejército para zarpar por fin hacia desembarco del Rey.

Tyrion adivinó sus pensamientos, o simplemente vio reflejado en su rostro el desprecio hacia el muchacho que él compartía. Luego de unas semanas, resultó que el Lannister y ella sí podían entenderse bastante bien, y ya no deseaba cortarle la garganta con un cuchillo. Bueno, a veces sí.

\- Daenerys y yo acordamos en que llegó la hora de prescindir de los servicios de Aegon.

Arya sonrió torcidamente.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Sin rastros.

\- Obviamente. - bufó Arya, ofendida, y Tyrion no pudo evitar reír por su reacción.

\- Una cosa más. Este es el momento correcto para que contactes a tu hermano, y el Norte se una a nuestra causa.

Arya asintió. Era momento de ir a casa.

* * *

Sentado frente al fuego, escuchando el crepitar de las llamas y viendo el rojo inundar sus pupilas, con Fantasma a su lado, Jon seguía esperando a que Sansa le dirigiera la palabra. No le hablaba desde la noche anterior en la que, tras saber de la muerte de Stannis y echar a Melissandre de Invernalia, ambos habían discutido fieramente sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación.

Jon y Sansa no se habían llevado bien de pequeños, para ella él no era entonces su hermano, no realmente. Y Jon tampoco había profesado gran cariño por ella, porque tenía a Robb como amigo, y a Arya. Arya. Pero de todas maneras, con todas las diferencias entre ellos, había sido fácil permanecer unidos cuando la prioridad de ambos era mantenerse con vida y fortalecer a la casa Stark nuevamente.

Lo habían conseguido, y sin un Rey ante el cual doblegar sus deseos, eran al fin libres como no lo habían sido en años – como no lo habían sido nunca – y la libertad tenía el sabor de la sangre y del poder.

El problema había surgido cuando Jon expresó su deseo de marchar nuevamente al Norte, para combatir la amenaza de los Otros. Sansa no ignoraba ese peligro, pero no le interesaba esa lucha. Su corazón estaba decidido a encontrar a sus hermanos, y le preocupaba más la inminente amenaza de los dragones de la reina Targaryen.

\- ¡Dime de qué sirve, Jon, sobrevivir si no podemos salvar a Bran y a Rickon! Ya hemos perdido a nuestro padre, hemos perdido a Robb, perdimos a Arya…

\- Arya está viva. Lo sé.

Sansa suspiró. Jon amaba a Arya más que a todos sus hermanos, eso ella siempre lo supo. Le dolía ver como él se cegaba a ver la realidad. Bran y Rickon al menos habían huido acompañados, tenían quien los protegiera… o eso quería creer ella… pero luego de todo lo que había sufrido en Desembarco del Rey y luego en manos de Ramsay, no podía ser tan ilusa. Una niña sola no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel y monstruoso. Incluso si estaba viva, y Sansa sabía que Arya era fuerte, ¿por cuánto habría tenido que sufrir su hermana? Con toda seguridad cosas peores que ella, y en ese caso, la muerte sería un destino más agradable.

Había noches en las que las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir. Y el horror la perseguía constantemente.

Pero esa era su oportunidad.

\- Busquémosla a ella también. Busquemos a los tres, Jon. – insistió ella. – No puedo hacer esto sola, ya oíste a los Mormont… es a ti a quien quieren como Rey.

\- No nací para ser Rey.

En parte, Sansa concordaba con él. Otra parte suya, creía que no había nadie mejor que Jon para gobernar el Norte, aunque donde su madre estuviera odiara la idea.

\- Ahora lo eres, Jon. Y no hay nadie mejor que tú para serlo… ¡los hombres te han elegido! Te han considerado su legítimo Rey mucho antes de que la cabeza de Stannis fuera cortada de su cuello. – dijo Sansa, y pálido rostro brillaba con una fuerza singular.

\- Enviaré dos grupos de hombres a buscar a los chicos. – dijo Jon, finalmente, cediendo también a su esperanza de tener a la familia reunida. Aunque él, al contrario de Sansa, tenía menos esperanzas en que Bran y Rickon vivieran. Si habían huido hacia el Norte como Theon le había confesado a Sansa, entonces probablemente ya hubieran perecido a los peligros que acechaban más allá del muro. – Pero convenceré a los demás señores de ir rumbo al Muro.

\- ¿Jon, es que acaso no ves? Los Targaryen acaban de matar a Stannis, se dirigen a Desembarco del Rey y aunque nada me hará más feliz que ver a Cersei ser destrozada por los dragones de Daenerys Targaryen, sé que lo próximo que harán será reclamar el Norte. Debemos estar listos para enfrentarlos.

Jon la miró con disgusto. ¿Enfrentar a los dragones? ¿Es que acaso Sansa había perdido el juicio?

\- No tengo intenciones de enfrentar a unas bestias de fuego que pueden acabar con la vida de toda nuestra gente, Sansa, y suficientes muertes hemos tenido ya.

\- No importa que queramos o no enfrentarlos, Jon. – dijo Sansa, exasperada – Ellos vendrán de todas maneras.

Jon se pasó la mano por los cabellos. Sabía, en el fondo, que Sansa tenía razón, y que su deseo por evitar a los Targaryen obedecía a otras razones. Un lazo sanguíneo que deseaba permaneciera enterrado para siempre. Él era un Stark. Deseaba ser un Stark. Había sido criado para ser un Stark. Algo le decía que si su camino se cruzaba con el de la reina dragón sería imposible no enfrentar la verdad.

\- Entonces evitaremos un enfrentamiento. – dijo Jon, decidido. – busquemos una alianza. Si el fuego de los dragones puede ayudarnos a ganar la guerra que de verdad importa, que así sea.

Sansa apretó los labios.

\- No quiero que el Norte se arrodille nunca más.

\- No nos podremos de rodillas. – Jon dijo, compartiendo el sentimiento de Sansa pero sin estar seguro de cómo lograrían aquello. – Pero tomaremos toda la ayuda que podamos recibir. Lo que importa ahora mismo, Sansa, es sobrevivir. La Casa Stark sobrevivirá a este Invierno, aunque sea el peor que haya llegado en siglos.

* * *

Sigilosa y letal en la noche, invisible para todos los demás. A Arya no le agradaba Aegon en lo más mínimo, pero al menos podía decir que le dio una muerte agradable, sin dolor. Había sido útil a Daenerys, después de todo.

La noticia de que el príncipe murió en la noche conmocionó a sus hombres a la mañana siguiente, la confusión se instaló en Roca Dragón y más de uno murió por la espada de quien momentos antes había sido su compañero. Tal vez no todos seguirían a Daenerys ahora, pero una gran mayoría lo haría. Y la madre de Dragones ya no los necesitaba de todas maneras.

Sólo había un enemigo que vencer: Desembarco del Rey.

Y un aliado que ganar: el Norte.

El corazón de Arya se aceleró ante la idea de volver a su hogar: podía vislumbrar Invernalia tal como la había dejado, años atrás. Al mismo tiempo, se presentaba ante ella aquel miedo de enfrentar lo inevitable, que todo sería diferente, que ni siquiera tras los muros de aquel castillo ella podría volver a sentirse completamente segura y feliz.

Pero vería a Jon.

Mientras se internaba en los bosques, el aullido de los lobos que guiaba su camino fue haciéndose más y más claro. Y ellos fueron emergiendo de entre los árboles, y Arya se estremeció no de miedo, sino de anticipación, mientras desmontaba el caballo. Una enorme loba se abrió paso hacia ella, y antes de pensarlo estaba corriendo al encuentro de aquella vieja amiga.

\- ¡Nymeria!

_"Te he extrañado."_

Abrazó a la loba y sintió la húmeda nariz acariciarle. Era una pieza faltante de ella misma que había vuelto a acomodarse a donde pertenecía.

\- Es hora de volver a casa, Nymeria. – dijo ella, con una risa que estaba cerca de un sollozo – Vamos a casa.

Montó a Nimeria, ahora más alta que ella incluso, y con un ejército de lobos que empezaba a tomar forma tras ella, finalmente se dirigieron a casa.


End file.
